Related cultivars: xe2x80x98Amor Spider Whitexe2x80x99 is related to xe2x80x98Amor Whitexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/734,606). xe2x80x98Amor Spider Whitexe2x80x99 is a flower form mutant of xe2x80x98Amor Whitexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Amor Spider Whitexe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding and selection program that had the objective of finding mutants of xe2x80x98Amor Whitexe2x80x99. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occuring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named xe2x80x98Amor Whitexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/734,606). A comparison with Parent chrysanthemum xe2x80x98Amor Whitexe2x80x99 is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a sport in September 1999 by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Amor Spider Whitexe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in October 1999 in Rijsenhout Holland. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.